


Jasmine and Vanilla

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 YugBum <3 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Omega Yugyeom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent :)I hope everyone likes reading this!





	Jasmine and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent :)  
> I hope everyone likes reading this!

Yugyeom was twenty who hated being an Omega, most of the time he avoided Alphas. The only one he trusted is his brother, Youngbin. It wasn't until one night when he needed saving, Yugyeom had been walking home from work. When he encountered a couple of Alphas, who were a little intoxicated. They decided to follow him "my, my don't you smell sweet." Yugyeom stopped for a moment before walking quicker, but that wasn't enough. Of course, they were able to catch him, one of them grabbed his shoulder. Pushing him against a wall. 

"I think we found an Omega to play with," he shivered a little. Wanting to be anywhere but, here he cringed as they started touching him. They threw their empty bottles away, it was quiet. It was clear that they couldn't get enough of his scent, as he hoped someone would save him. Just as they started to remove his clothes, or more like rip his clothes. It was then "what's going on here," they stopped for a moment. "Just having fun with this Omega" he looked at him, it was clear he wanted out. "I see but, it seems like he doesn't want your kind of fun."

They both laughed "like that matters," Jaebum never felt so annoyed. He moved closer as he prepared to fight them, he managed to grab hold of one of them. Pulling him away with enough force, sending him into the wall on the opposite side of the alley. The other let go of the Omega, who ended up falling to the ground. As much as he wanted to get away, he was in shock. Watching as the three Alpha's fought, in the end, the other two limped away. Jaebum kneeled in front of him "are you okay," Yugyeom took a moment or two before he responded.

"I-I think so" he helped him up "do you know those two," he shook his head. Jaebum had to ask "do you need help getting home," Yugyeom was quiet. He wanted to say no but, he felt safe with this Alpha. He quietly said "okay" he picked his bag up off the ground, Jaebum smiled a little as they started walking. "I think we should start over" he looked at the Omega, "I'm Jaebum." It fell quiet it was now Yugyeom felt shy, "I'm Yugyeom." He may not have looked at him when he said this, but "you're the only other Alpha that's been nice to me."

Jaebum smiled he was happy, then that changed "really." Yugyeom took a deep breath "yeah, most Alphas like to harass me." It was close to ten minutes later they arrived, "you know, I can look after you if you want." Yugyeom ended up blushing a little, he couldn't stop himself from saying. "I would like that" that made the Alpha happy, the start of a beautiful friendship. 

[<3 <3 <3]

It's been a month now. 

They're become good friends, they're completely inseparable. Jaebum has become the second person, that he confides in. The best part is that Yugyeom hasn't been harassed by, any other Alphas. It's a quiet Friday night he's walking home, he's not surprised when Jaebum appears. Of course, he has to scare him a little. In response to that he glares at him, "you know, I hate when you do that." Jaebum smirks a little "I know, that's why I like doing it." He laughs a little when Yugyeom groans, "remind me why am I friends with you." 

It falls silent but, it's nice. "If you keep following me, there's a chance you'll meet my brother." Jaebum stopped for a moment "really" he smiled a little, "that sounds like fun." The Omega laughed a little "if you say so," it wasn't long after they arrived. Yugyeom had just changed out of his uniform, then there was a knock at the door. He was quick to let his brother in, it was quiet until he changed that. "Jaebum this is my brother Youngbin," they pretty much made the room feel tense. Jaebum was the first to ease up, "it's nice to meet you."

Youngbin smiled a little "nice to meet you too," it falls into a comfortable silence. Yugyeom knows whats coming though, "have you been looking at other apartments." He has there are a few he likes, "I have but, some of the ones I like are expensive." Youngbin isn't surprised "why don't you stay with me, you know you're more than welcome to." He smiles a little "I know," he isn't sure he wants to live with his brother. Jaebum throws it out there "you can stay with me, I have a spare room." Yugyeom would admit it's a nice idea, "I need to think about it." 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been two months since they started living together, Jaebum was getting used to the apartment smelling so sweet. The scent of Jasmine and vanilla, filled the apartment. It was making it harder for Jaebum to ignore it, the Alpha was having a difficult time. He _wanted_ to control himself, but given that Yugyeom’s heat was starting, a little earlier. He didn’t expect to find the Omega’s scent, stronger than normal when he came home. He paused in the doorway, Jaebum took a deep breath, as he put his things down. Closing the door he could feel his control slipping away, now he might admit he had been thinking about the Omega more than usual. 

As he walked closer to Yugyeom’s bedroom, everything went out the window. Yugyeom was writhing on his bed, the only thing he had removed so far was his shirt. He was palming himself through his pants, all the while wishing it was Jaebum. He was about to open the door when he heard, the Omega moan "oh Jaebum." He couldn't believe it, taking a deep breath. He decided to walk in there, the sight that greeted him was better than he expected. Yugyeom laying there half-naked, his head thrown back as he roughly strokes himself.

Jaebum surprises himself when he lets out a moan, all the Omega does is look at him. A smirk evident on his face, "you know you want to join." As much as he was going to say he didn't want to, was interrupted when he moved closer to him. A couple of minutes pass then Yugyeom comes, with a loud moan of his name. He smirks a little more when he pulls Jaebum closer to him, "this is going to be fun." With that he was roughly kissed, it was slightly awkward given how he was hovering him. Jaebum is the Alpha but, he seemed to have no control over the situation.

He was completely caught off guard when, Yugyeom flipped them over. The Alpha was so shocked he didn't react, Yugyeom had found the confidence. It was enough for him to straddle the Alpha, enough to kiss him again. With a little bit of teasing he rolled his hips, Jaebum moaned he couldn't help it. He _wanted_ to hold onto the Omega, but he couldn't seem to do it. Not when he moved down, standing at the end of the bed. He smiled slyly as he removed his pants, leaving Jaebum in just his shirt. He's never been in a position like this.

It would hard for him to say he doesn't like this.

Yugyeom looked like he was drooling a little, as he took in the sight of Jaebum's hard cock, standing proudly. He climbs back on the bed ready to tease some more, Jaebum is prepared to say "you don't have to." Any other words were stopped when, Yugyeom leaned down and sucked on the tip. Taking in any precome that oozed out, "fuck" it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. With no hesitation he takes all of him in, the Omega hasn't done much. But at the rate that he's sucking, Jaebum feels he's going to come soon. It was now, he found his control.

He carefully pulls Yugyeom off, and flips them over again. "I think it's my turn to have some fun," with that he leans in and kisses his neck. Yugyeom releases a breathy moan, the Alpha playfully nips at his scent gland. Causing more of his scent to be released, Jaebum smirks as he gets up to remove his pants. It's as he sits in between Yugyeom's legs, that he notices something. The Omega covers his face, of course, he feels a little embarrassed. "Wow Yugyeom" he would have said something, to Jaebum's teasing tone but, it's stopped.

When the Alpha plays with the butt plug, sitting snugly in his ass. All that he releases is moans, in the end, he manages. "N-No teasing please" a moment later, the butt plug is removed. Yugyeom whines a little at the loss, he's a little startled when Jaebum leaves kisses on his thighs. Before eating him out Yugyeom, can't believe it after a couple of minutes. Jaebum stops momentarily to say; "you taste pretty sweet," Yugyeom blushes and hides his face again. With that Jaebum continues, the Omega grips the sheets as he adds.

"Gonna come" no surprise, that Jaebum doesn't stop a few minutes later. He comes again it falls quiet Jaebum, smiles a little at how wrecked Yugyeom looks. "You know the fun isn't over," the Omega laughs a little "I know." The Alpha waits for a little while, before moving his legs up a little. Then he eases in they both moan a little, naturally, he wants to wait for him to adjust. But Yugyeom pulls him in for a kiss, and a "you don't have to wait." So, he doesn't. It doesn't matter that he's not gentle, Yugyeom doesn't seem to care he's lost in a world of pleasure. 

The room heats up pretty quickly, it's filled with moans. And a mixture of Jasmine, vanilla and honey. Nothing could be better Yugyeom doesn't last long, he's feeling a little bit sensitive. As Jaebum continues to fuck him into the mattress, a few minutes later the Alpha comes. A few seconds later his knot locks them together, Jaebum moves them a little so they're both comfortable. Yugyeom is not only satisfied, but he's also tired. He falls asleep in Jaebum's arms, he can't see how happy the Alpha is. When his knot goes down, he carefully pulls out. 

It remains quiet until around, midnight Yugyeom wakes up. He's sore but, satisfied knowing he'll need more than that. He smiles a little as he looks at Jaebum, sleeping beside him. He's dreamt about this moment, of being with the Alpha. He takes the opportunity of teasing him again, he gently grabs hold of the Alphas cock. Wondering how long it will take, before Jaebum wakes up. He can feel his cock coming to life, at first, Jaebum thinks he's dreaming. But no, it's really happening. The Omega is once again sucking him off, Yugyeom looks up at him.

As he licks from the base to the tip, all Jaebum can say is "fuck that's hot." The Omega smiles a little before, slowly taking him in. He bobs his head a few times before, pulling off. He hovers over him kissing him, "you think that was hot? Then you'll love what's coming." Jaebum feels a little confused, it seems Yugyeom wants to ride him. And it's a sight the Alpha never wants to forget, once they have both come again. Jaebum sits up as best he can as he holds onto the Omega, it's quiet for a moment. He feels like he imagines what Yugyeom says next.

"I would really love it if you claimed me," Jaebum is lost for words. Did he hear him right? Before he has a chance to say a word, Yugyeom kisses him so passionately. "Please" it falls quiet it's obvious that he has no idea, what to say. As the silence continues Yugyeom, feels a little stupid. He gets up and heads to the bathroom, he cries a little. Jaebum feels guilty for not saying anything, as he hears the Omega cry. He's glad that the door isn't locked, "I'm sorry for not saying a word." He looks at him "forget I asked," he smiles a little "what if I don't want to."

Yugyeom looks at him "what" without a word, they're both in the shower. Jaebum takes advantage of the situation, it ends up a little awkward. But neither of them complain it's only a manner, of minutes before Yugyeom is against the wall. This is the part he had never thought about, but he'll add to his list of favourite things. As he's being fucked against the wall, his cock stuck between them. The friction is delicious, adding to how he feels. As Jaebum is close to coming he bites down, on Yugyeom's scent gland claiming him.

It's the best thing ever, they both clean up as the water turns cold. The last thing he remembers is going to sleep, with Jaebum's arms around him. He wakes up with a smile on his face, wouldn't be hard to guess why. He looks at the Alpha, _his_ Alpha. That thought causes him to smile like an idiot, Jaebum wakes up to Yugyeom looking happy beside him. "Why is my Omega smiling so much," Yugyeom blushes a little. He looks at him "I'll give you one guess," the Alpha laughs a little. He pulls him closer kissing him softly, "is it because of me."

Yugyeom pretends to think about it, "I don't know" Jaebum ends up tickling him a little. Yugyeom giggles a little "you know, it's because of you." They spend the next two days in bed, until the Omega's heat is over. 


End file.
